One Sunday Morning
by writingismylife0101
Summary: It's Sunday for the Matthews, and Riley's gotta big solo in church. What happens the night before? What takes place after church? Read to find out! Rated T for no specific reason!


**A/N: Hi! I know I have not updated my stories, and I'm SUPER SUPER SORRY! I have had a huge case of writer's block, but I was able to come up with some titles for new stories. I have a crossover story with Walker, Texas Ranger and Girl Meets World posted. Will ya'll go check it out and leave a review when you're done? Anyway, this story is called One Sunday Morning. I hope you enjoy!**

It was Saturday for the Matthews family, and as usual, Cory was up watching TV, Topanga was cooking, Auggie was playing with Mr. Googly, and Riley was in her room. The only thing different about this specific Saturday is that Riley was practicing for her solo in church that was going to be held the next morning. She was so excited, yet she was scared. She had invited Lucas, Maya, and Farkle to come watch. She was supposed to sing _Worthy_ from the Vacation Bible School program that summer. She was so nervous that when she thought about it, she got knots in her stomach.

"Riley, dinner," called Topanga. She had fixed meatloaf, mashed potatoes, butter beans, and cornbread. She knew that Riley loved all of those things, so she made them for her since she had landed a solo in church. She fixed plates for everyone, but she had three extra seats for Riley's guests. "Riley, I'm not going to call you again."

"I'm coming, mom," said Riley as she ran through the hall and came into the living room. Her dad was at the end of the table, as always, her mom was on the right of her father, and Auggie was beside her mom. She saw three extra places when she sat down beside her father. "Mom, why are there three extra seats?"

"You have guests coming over," said Topanga. As the words left her mouth, the speakerbox buzzed.

"It's Maya, Farkle, and Lucas," said the three in unison as Riley ran over and buzzed them.

"Come on up," said Riley happily as she opened the door for her three best friends. Maya walked through the door first. Then, Farkle came in after Maya. Lucas came in after Farkle.

"Hi," said Lucas as he came through the door. Her family was talking, so they couldn't hear them.

"Hi," Riley said back. "Come on, dinner's ready." She grabbed Lucas wrist and walked him over to the table. Farkle sat beside Auggie. Lucas sat beside Riley. Maya sat beside Lucas.

"Bow your heads," said Cory as he prayed. "Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for this day, and thank you for all that you have given us. Bless this food that we are about to receive and let us take nourishment for our bodies. Amen."

"Amen," said everyone as they began to eat. Then, Cory decided to speak up once again.

"Can everyone please stop eating for just a moment?" Cory asked. Everyone did as he said. "Thank you. Now, we are gathered here today for the celebration of Riley's solo for church. We are so proud of you honey," Cory said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "You can all start eating again."

After everyone finished eating, a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it," said Riley as she got up from the couch and opened the door. When she stepped aside, Alan, Amy, Josh, Shawn, Eric, Jack, Rachel, and Mr. Feeney walked in.

"Mom! Dad!" said Cory as he got up from the chair and hugged his parents. Then he hugged Josh, Shawn, Eric, Jack, Rachel, and Mr. Feeney. After everyone had exchanged hugs, they all sat down.

"Who are these two boys, Cory?" asked Eric as he eyed Lucas and Farkle.

"Eric, this is Farkle Minkus and Lucas Friar," said Cory as Lucas and Farkle got up to shake his hand.

"Minkus, as in Stuart Minkus?" asked Eric. Cory nodded.

"So what is everyone doing here?" asked Topanga.

"We all came to watch Riley perform her solo tomorrow," said Amy. "I'm so proud of you, Ri!"

"Thank you," said Riley as she hugged Amy.

Soon, evening came and Lucas, Maya, Farkle, and Riley went up to Riley's room and watched a movie. Before they did, they bid Amy, Alan, Josh, Eric, Shawn, Jack, Rachel, and Mr. Feeney goodbye so they could go to the hotel they where they were staying.

The group fell asleep while watching _Flicka 3: Country Pride_. About nine o'clock that night, Riley woke up to find Lucas, Farkle, and Maya still sleeping.

"Guys, wake up!" Riley shouted. The group stretched and stirred and finally woke up.

"Why did you wake us up, Riles?" Maya asked. Lucas and Farkle nodded.

"Lucas and Farkle should've been home 30 minutes ago," Riley said. Lucas and Farkle looked at the time on their phones.

"She's right, Farkle," said Lucas. "We should've left thirty minutes ago."

"Well, see you tomorrow, Riley," said Farkle as he left. Maya walked out after Farkle, but went to the bathroom instead of the living room.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning," said Lucas. "By the way, goodnight and good luck."

"Thank you," Riley said as she walked over to Lucas and hugged him. The hug didn't last long, for Cory walked in to check on everyone.

"Riley! Mr. Friar!" Cory shouted. Lucas said one last goodbye to Riley and followed Cory to the door. When they were outside Riley eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Mr. Friar, care to explain why you were hugging my daughter?" Cory asked.

"I told her that I would see her in the morning, and I told her goodnight and good luck," Lucas answered. "She said thank you and gave me a hug."

"Okay, but don't forget to be at the church at 10 sharp," reminded Cory.

"Yes sir," Lucas answered. Then, there was silence. Maya walked in and got in the bed. Riley got in bed, also.

"Riley, honey, wake up! You need to get dressed!" Topanga shouted from her and Cory's bedroom. Riley jumped out of bed, along with Maya, and they started getting ready. Topanga walked in with her hair curled up in rollers. Then, she walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Riley, will you do my hair for me?" asked Maya after she put on her dress which was lavender and her shoes which were white.

"Yeah, sure," said Riley. So, Riley curled Maya's hair and braided a piece to pin it back. After ten minutes, Riley completed Maya's hair. "Finished!"

"Thank you," said Maya. Maya and Riley put on their makeup. Maya went downstairs while Riley finished getting ready. She was wearing a peach dress with peach heels. She curled her hair and added a peach bow in the back to complete her look. When she finished, she walked downstairs to find Cory, Maya, Auggie, and Topanga sitting at the table.

"Riley, hurry up and sit down," said Cory. Riley ran over to her seat and sat down. Then they prayed. "Alright everybody, dig in so we can get going." After twenty minutes, everyone left.

When they arrived at church, Maya and Riley met up with Lucas and Farkle. They sat down near the front while Cory and Topanga sat behind them. Not long after Cory and Topanga arrived, Amy, Alan, Jack, Rachel, Eric, Shawn, and Josh arrived. They sat down with Cory and Topanga. Auggie was in Sunday school. Then, the sermon began.

"Turn in your hymn books to page 335, page 335," said the preacher. Then, Sweet Hour of Prayer began playing. After they finished singing, the preacher led the church in prayer. "Now, turn in your hymn books to page 219, page 219." Then, Amazing Grace started playing. "You may be seated. Now, it's time for the choir." The choir sang When We All Get to Heaven. After the choir finished, they joined the rest of the body of the church in the pews. "Please turn in your Bibles to James Chapter 1 Verses 5-8. The Bible says, _'If any of you lack wisdom, you should ask God who gives generously to all without finding fault, and it will be given to you. But when you ask, you must believe and not doubt, because the one who doubts is like a wave of the sea, blown and tossed by the wind. That person should not expect to receive anything from the Lord. Such a person is double minded and unstable in all they do.'_"

So, the preacher finished the sermon. After it was over he called Riley up to the stage.

"Okay, everyone, Miss Riley Matthews, daughter of Cory and Topanga Matthews will be singing a song called _Blessings_," said the preacher. Then, he sat down on the front middle pew and watched Riley sing. Soon the music started.

_We pray for blessings  
We pray for peace  
Comfort for family  
Protection while we sleep.  
We pray for healing, for proseperity  
We pray for your mighty hand  
To ease our suffering.  
All the while  
You hear each spoken need,  
Yet love us way to much  
To give us lesser things.  
'Cause what if your blessings come through raindrops?  
What if your healings comes through tears?  
What if a thousand sleepless nights is what it takes to know you're near?  
What if trials of this life are your mercies in disguise?  
We pray for wisdom, your voice to hear  
We cry in anger when we cannot feel you near.  
We doubt your goodness, we doubt your love,  
As if every promise to your word is not enough  
And all the while you hear each desperate plea  
And long that we'd have faith to believe.  
'Cause what if your blessings come through raindrops?  
What if your healings come through tears?  
What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know you're near?  
What if trials of this life are your mercies in disguise?  
When friends betray us  
When darkness seems to win  
We know that pain reminds this heart  
That this not, this is not our home  
It's not our home!  
'Cause what if your blessings come through raindrops?  
What if your healings come through tears?  
What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know you're near?  
What if my greatest disappointments or the aching of this life  
Is the revealing of a greater thirst this world can't satisfy?  
And what if trials of this life  
The rain, the storms, the hardest nights, are your mercies in disguise?_

Then, Riley stopped singing and the song came to a close. When the last note played, everyone gave Riley a standing ovation. Riley smiled and waved and finally walked back to her seat, her stomach in knots and her legs shaky. Maya hugged her when she sat down.

"Thank you everyone, now Bro. David, can you lead us in prayer?" asked the preacher. Bro. David nodded and prayed.

"Amen," everyone chorused. Then, the church filed out. Lucas and Farkle rode with Riley back to the Matthews apartment. Cory dropped everyone but Auggie and Topanga and left.

"Hey, Maya, wanna take a walk with me?" Farkle asked. Maya nodded, so she and Farkle left, leaving Lucas and Riley alone. Oh boy!

"Riles?" Lucas asked. Riley whipped her head around from the stove to look at Lucas.

"Yes?" Riley replied. Then, she turned back to making her noodles.

"Uh, you were pretty awesome up there," Lucas said, causing Riley to look at him. "I didn't know you could sing that well!"

"Thank you. It took a lot of practice to nail that song," Riley replied. Her noodles finished cooking, so she turned the stove off. "I'll be right back. Let me go change." Riley ran up the stairs to change into some other clothes.

As soon as Riley was out of sight, Lucas opened the door to find Farkle with a dozen roses.

"Good luck," mouthed Farkle and Maya as they left. Lucas shut the door and hid the roses behind his back and sat down very carefully so he wouldn't crush the bouquet of roses. Soon, Riley reappeared in the living room dressed in a peach tshirt and light blue jeans.

"Come here, Riley," Lucas said as he patted the seat next to him on the couch. Riley sat down, puzzled.

"Lucas, what's going on?" Riley asked as she noticed Lucas getting nervous.

"Riles, uh, you know you're very special to me, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Riley urged him on. She noticed his hands behind his back. "Why are your hands behind your back?"

"Oh, uh, here you go," Lucas said as he gave her the roses. Riley gasped as she accepted the red roses. Tears began forming in her eyes.

"Lucas, these are so beautiful," Riley said as she smelled them. Lucas watched her as he noticed tears falling.

"Riles, you okay?" Lucas asked as he grabbed the flowers and placed them into a vase that was on the end table.

"Yeah, it's just that no one's ever given me more than one rose, not even my dad," Riley said.

"You deserve more than a dozen roses," Lucas said as he brought Riley in for a hug. He stroked her hair as she hugged him back. Then, they pulled apart.

"Let me get some water for these roses, and then we'll talk," Riley said as she picked up the vase and walked over to the sink. She filled the vase with water and placed the roses back into the vase. She walked back over to Lucas and placed the roses on the coffee table in front of them.

"Riley, I had planned this ever since you told me that you were going to sing a solo," Lucas said as he held Riley's hands in his. "You're very special to me and you're a big part of my life, but I want you to become a bigger part of my life."

"And what's that?" Riley asked as she stared into his emerald green eyes. She loved his green eyes and could easily get lost in them if she stared too long.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," Lucas said as he brought her hands to his left cheek. He held it there while she just looked at him with awe.

"Yes, Lucas, I'll be your girlfriend," said Riley. She grabbed one of his hands and put his right hand over her left cheek. They stayed like that but jumped apart when Riley's stereo began playing. Little did they know that Farkle and Maya were up in Riley's room. They found the perfect song. _Stay Away _by G. Hannelius. As the music began playing, Riley dropped Lucas's hand slowly as he did with her hand. They got up and danced to the music.

_It's so hard to be close when I feel this way,  
Lookin' up at the skies through a wall of gray,  
When you promised the stars, but all I see is rain..._

Lucas put his right hand on Riley's waist and held her right hand with his left. They waltzed around the room while the song continued on.

_You're messin' up my head with every careless word,  
Then you come around knowing how to find a cure,  
But my heart can't take another Civil War..._

Lucas and Riley were lost in each other's eyes. Neither one cared if they were being watched. They were just happy to finally be in each other's arms.

_I can't take this,  
But I'll take that kiss,  
'Cause all I know is,  
You're so good, it's all good,  
Then you do me wrong.  
I come back, you come back  
It's the same old song.  
I wish we could, we we we could,  
I wish we could stay away.  
You're so wrong, it's all wrong,  
Then we make up.  
Try to stand, take a stand,  
You make it tough.  
I wish we could, we we we could,  
I wish we could stay away.  
I wish we could, we we we could,  
I wish we could stay away..._

Lucas and Riley were twirling and dancing all over the room. Riley felt as if she was Cinderella and Lucas was Prince Charming.

_It's so hard to love someone like this,  
Caught in a blizzard, now I'm searching for a bliss.  
When I'm away, it's only you that I miss..._

Now, Lucas dipped Riley and pulled her back up and danced around the room again. Occasionally, Lucas would twirl Riley like spaghetti.

_Wish I could bottle all my feelings, send them straight to you,  
At overnight um cause' they're long overdue,  
But somehow I can't find the strength to...oooooh...  
You're so good, it's all good,  
Then you do me wrong.  
I come back, you come back  
It's the same old song.  
I wish we could, we we we could,  
I wish we could stay away.  
You're so wrong, it's all wrong,  
Then we make up.  
Try to stand, take a stand,  
You make it tough.  
I wish we could, we we we could,  
I wish we could stay away.  
You're a guitar and I'm a string,  
Wind me up, you make me sing,  
But I'm outta tune and your rhythm's all wrong.  
It's so obvious this can never be our song..._

Lucas pulled Riley close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, she placed her hands on his shoulder, and he placed his hands on her waist. They danced like that for the rest of the song.

_You're so good, it's all good,  
Then you do me wrong.  
I come back, you come back  
It's the same old song.  
I wish we could, we we we could,  
I wish we could stay away.  
You're so wrong, it's all wrong,  
Then we make up.  
Try to stand, take a stand,  
You make it tough.  
I wish we could, we we we could,  
I wish we could stay away.  
I wish we could, maybe we could,  
I wish we could stay away..._

As the song came to a close, Lucas dipped Riley one last time and kissed her. She was finally his and he was finally hers. They were happy for the rest of their courtship.

**The End! The first song is called Blessings by Laura Story. You should DEFINITELY check out that song! The second song is called Stay Away by G Hannelius. I would recommend listening to that song as well. Sorry if I offended anyone by using Christianity. That is my religion, so I used it in this story to fit in with the title. If you would like a new story, please let me know in a review. Thank you all for reading this story, and I'll be back soon with a new one!**


End file.
